


Japanese Version: A Car Ride With A Singing Ahou 日本語版：歌う馬鹿と車の乗り物

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: 短い、かわいい話！





	Japanese Version: A Car Ride With A Singing Ahou 日本語版：歌う馬鹿と車の乗り物

「私は何と言ったのですか？私と一緒に車に乗って、すべてのものに触れることをやめようとするなら、それは子供と一緒に運転するようなものだと誓っています。

サノスケ氏は、ラジオ局のダイヤルを鳴らし続けながら、彼が話していたように、ラジオ局を切り換えながら、指揮とそれに続く発言を無視した。 「私は退屈だよ、このような旅行が好きではないことを知っている、斉藤！真剣に私は沈黙に立ち向かうことはできない...！

「私はあなたにおもちゃを持ってきたか、私の前でそこに着いて、ラジオ・アオウに触れることができなかったと言った。私はすでにあなたに言った。

「はい、あなたが言った、「ストリートファイターは合意し、ラジオをポップミュージックステーション（斉藤はひどくしたい）に残して、斉藤のバッグの内容を見に戻った」と言ったが、あなたがそこに着くのを待つこと、そして私はこのように旅行するのが嫌いなほど待っていることを嫌う」

斎藤は、「あなたが持っている本当のジレンマだよ」と少し目をくらませた。

"ではない？"

"Tch。"

サノスケの声が鳴り響く前に、車は数分間静かになり、十代の若者が歌の言葉に沿って歌ったので、実際にはうなずきました。警察官の眉が混乱して慌ててしまった。そして、思考が最終的に成立するまでにはしばらく時間がかかった。 ...アオウは彼に歌いましたか？

彼は何をコメントするか分からなかった。かわいそうがポップソングで彼を魅了していた、または本当に気にしていなかったという事実。だから、彼は何かを言わないことに決め、ちょうど彼の凝視を道路に戻し、静かにした。

それは長い一日になるだろう。それは確かです。

**Author's Note:**

> 私が書いたこの一着について、皆さんがどう思っているか教えてください！また、私はTchの日本語の言葉が何であるか分かりません。ごめんなさい！


End file.
